Dangan Ronpa: Time of Hope
by Dha3000
Summary: "This is impossible! I… can't believe it. " It wasn't until he got to the front gate that he realized that it was happening again, and that only he had remembered everything. Could Makoto Naegi manage to change the future? Or are some things are set in motion? Rated for violence, drama, and language. Maybe romance.
1. The Return of Darkness

Dangan Ronpa: Time of Hope

Summary: "This is impossible! I… can't believe it. " It wasn't until he got to the front gate that he realized that it was happening again, and that only he had remembered everything. Could Makoto Naegi manage to change the future? Or are some things are set in motion? Rated for violence, drama, and language. Maybe romance.

* * *

 **A/N:. I do not own Danganronpa nor its characters. Plus it's a first story! Most characters are OOC(I think that what's it called) and I decided to add a few OC characters; add a certain turn of events. I "hope" you enjoy.**

 **Monokuma: That was a** _ **beary**_ **bad pun!**

 **Me: …. Just read the story.**

* * *

Prologue/Chapter 1: The Return of Darkness

Here we are…. the remnants of Class 78… standing at same place, the place where we and our deceased friends begin to endure the Despair Academy.

Weeks may have passed, but to me, it felt like years of being in this school. Kinda ironic, now that I think of it. We all actually lived are school lives for two years, only to believe we entered for one day. Wait a moment, how old am I exactly? And now that I mentioned it, how did we not noticed any changes of our bodies? Damn it Makoto! Don't let your mind wonder at a time like this! I sighed as I took a deep breathe. The suspense was agonizing. These last two weeks were agonizing. I don't know which is more worse:

The unrelenting feelings of melancholy created from seeing our friends die. The very same friends who, in our short period of time, were "strangers" to everyone. The ones who were all victims of this killing game, executed in the most ridiculous yet brutal way.(I shudder to think about my execution….. Thank God. I have Alter Ego to personally give thanks too)

The horrible realization that two... **two** **year** _ **s**_ of our lives together had been erased from our minds. All the precious memories we build as friends. The moments where we all cooperated;hell even Byakuya Togami was social, and that was near damn impossible! Now the only memories we have for them are their corpses.

The terrible truth of what is known as "The Tragedy". An incident that been described as an extraordinary form of social unrest, which quickly culminated into uncontrolled anarchy, meaningless chaos, violence, and death. Honestly, I may have been given another title as **Ultimate Hope** , but even I'm not sure what lies ahead or whether or not I'm capable of changing the world back into order.

All of which Junko Enoshima(a.k.a the **Ultimate Despair** ), who we once consider a friend, did just for the sake of despair. Despair… that damn word! Everything we went through (for me it was hell and back) was just the finishing move to hit those who represented hope and crush them in all consuming despair; and then give them the coffin. Forget about the coffin, she didn't even have the decency to give our friends a burial. In fact, if she wanted, she could have made me sleep in my torn room where Sayaka Maizono's corpse was sprawled in the bathroom, just to make me fall for _despair!_ Her life's goal, no... **ambition** to come into fruition.

But we, the remaining six students, manage to overthrow her last attempt to make the world anguish.(Miraculously. Seriously, only one vote was needed to send me to a no-turning back trip to death! _I promised to haunt this school if that came down to it_ ) Luckily, or perhaps fate smiled on us, our hopes dashed through the despair she had tried so _ **insert rant here** _ hard to make us embrace it. We understood, somewhat, from the clips that staying here would protect us from what the outside world became. However, we strongly believe that we must venture out into depths of despair again and retain the people's hope; I'm no saint, but I'm prepared to face the difficulty.

And so here we stand, currently looking at the large metal door with turrets on each side. In my hand is the device Junko dropped before her death;It amazes me still that she endured all of that, including this little machine.

"Well, there's no point in just standing here," stated Kyoko Kirigiri. Glad that someone broke the tension.

"ACHOO! Huh? Huh? What happened to the Classroom Trial and the mastermind?" Well, we are happy to have you back Toko Fukawa. I might sound sarcastic, but I'm really grateful for her, and Genocide Syo. With her(I'm gonna keep using this since she's still one person) help, we are able to witness our escape. With that in mind I smiled and decided to speak up.

"We won… We ushered through and won. It's all over."

She appears to be excited and asked,"S-So we could can finally leave?"

Before I could have make another comment, Aoi Asahina decides to converse. "Yeah!" Her facial expression then turns into a little frown. "I'm kinda worried about what's gonna happen to us outside, though."

What she said brought me back to what I thinking about earlier. I tried to give some input. "Hmm. How should I put it? The world is vast, unlike this academy. And because it's so vast… Well, we know that despair is out there, or course. But there should also be plenty of hope to around." I am being optimistic. Don't judge. This is the best that I could do at the moment.

"Looking for hope. Finding hope. _That_ is what hope really is." Damn it Kyoko… You made my fumbling of sentences feel wasted.

"Yep!" Asahina supported. "First thing I'm gonna do is hit up a donut shop. I'll think about my life after that." Is there even a donut shop opened, or better yet, unscathed?

"What if there aren't any donut shops?" That is a very good question Yasuhiro Hagakure.

"We'll make the donuts then! Using some flour, I mean. And if there's no flour, then we'll grow some wheat instead." Wow…. she rivals my optimism.

"Let's go Naegi-kun." I like that I'm such on good terms with Kirigiri. "With someone like you by our side, I look forward to what we can accomplish from here on." I could only stare with utter shock with what she stated. The only words that came out was, "Kirigiri-san?"

Instantly, I remembered that throughout the ordeal, she placed her trust on me. ME, the ordinary student who only lucked out on a lottery. And I wasn't even a betting man! She risked her life to save me a couple of times, and stood by me even through my darkest hour. Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised. So with a small grin, I raised the device towards the metal door. It would be a dick move if Junko gave us a prank device that will electrocute me. But she does keep her final words right? Right? Suddenly I wished that I didn't think of that outcome. We came this far, so my heart just screamed Yolo as my inner self came to this conclusion: _If it works, we're free! But if it doesn't… well fuck._ So throwing caution out into the wind I started to collect myself.

"All right. I'm opening it." I sound cliche but I feel like a certain keyblade wielder.

"I don't exactly feel any regret, but it _does_ feel a bit strange." Kirigiri stated.

"I don't know if I should say this, but I guess we're graduating, huh?" I can't tell whether their smiling because we are leaving or the fact that I'm joking in this precarious situation.

"Hn. I didn't think you could make a decent joke." Oh the almighty Byakuya Togami has finally spoken.

Nonetheless, I continued. "Hope will spread so long as we don't give up." We all turned to see what waits between the lock. "Hope is what helps us push forward." I am about the push the big red button. "Hope is what gives us courage." The button has been pressed and sirens have alerted that the doors were opening. Lights were flashing as we see a thin line of light increasing in width. "Hope is what makes us move. It makes the world go 'round. By my hands, no, by _our_ hands, we open the door to the future where hope and despair coexist." As if I had been laughed at, a familiar feeling came back to me. It was the same feeling that I dreaded on the first day of entering this forsaken school. I, Makoto Naegi, have blacked out. Again.

 _Undiscovered location_

 _Underground level_

 _?_

In the midst of all what was happening, a machine has been activated with a particular mindset.

 _Bzzt. We have finally found our person, the_ _ **Ultimate Hope.**_ _May he bring prosperity in another timeline._

 _Bzzt. Preparing timetravel immediately. Warning previous owner for arrival of honoured guest._

 _Bzzt. Bringing mindset into play. No anomalies during extraction._

 _Bzzt. Only he should remember. Make the most of changing history!_

As the machine started up, a note managed to fall off it. It is stated:

 _Dear Junko Enoshima and despair representatives,_

 _You thought that I will die so easily and not leave a backup plan? Hah! That is hilarious… But don't think for a second I will leave the world in shambles. You may have your despair, I really "hope" you do. You won't remember much about it afterwards anyway. Whether or not you even managed to find this room is no concern to me. Time has been set into motion, and you can't stop it. Well you could, but I put a suicidal order into it: destroy the fabric of space. So good luck with that. Pay back's a bitch, and I can't wait to see what lies ahead. I won't be able to change anything, but this trump card should.(_ _ **Ultimate Leader did say that he would be the one to save this world**_ _) Even though I just saw you in hell, at least I get the satisfaction of harming you before the alterfication. Ah, but only I will remember that won't I? :D_

 _Truly wants to kill you, your previously deceased but about to be brought back to life enemy_

 _ **Ultimate Time/Space Traveler**_

 _ **Name: ?**_

 _ **P.S. Once, if possible, when I'm not bound by rules,**_ **I WILL ERASE YOUR EXISTENCE, IZURU KAMAKURA!(** Son of a bitch murdered me)

:(

* * *

And that is it. I'm glad that actually typed a story. Feel free to review. I will try to understand your opinions.


	2. The Light Presents Itself

Dangan Ronpa: Time of Hope

Summary: The remaining six classmates were about to leave Hope's Peak Academy. Just as the last student, Makoto Naegi, walks through the open doors, he has slipped into a fainting spell. What will happen to our main protagonist? And what did that letter mean? To find out, we will back in the next Danganronpa Z. Rated for violence, drama, and language. Maybe romance.

* * *

 **A/N:. I do not own Danganronpa nor its characters. I actually made a second chapter in the story! Most characters are OOC(I think that what's it called) and I decided to add a few OC characters; add a certain turn of events. If there aren't any interruptions, then let's give it everything we g-**

 **Monokuma: *Raises claws* You were about to steal my lines weren't you? Had I not stop you, upupupupu!**

 **Me: …. So simple yet… so complex. Anyway enjoy the story while I uh, *runs away*.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Lights "Presents" Itself

 _Am… Am I dead?_ This is the main thought process that our friend Makoto Naegi is in. Currently he is having a difficult time trying to figure out his situation. _Well, I'm still capable of thinking, which is good to know, so I have to accept that I'm alive… Why did I pass out by walking out the school? Either my mind wasn't prepared for the outside world and went comatose… or someone wrote my name in a notebook. Maybe Junko is still alive and-_

He couldn't finish his thoughts as he felt a giant force emanating throughout his very soul. _Urk!_ Every skin in his body had the sensation of burning. Intense pain was surging as his movements shortened to multiple spasms; the fact that he couldn't see anything nor remotely feel any of his own limbs didn't make the situation much better. He honestly believed that the grim reaper has arrived to literally rip his spirit to sunder and bring it to the netherworld. _Huh. So that answers my question: I am dying. Damn it! I just took a couple of steps outside!?_ For Naegi he curses his own luck by deciding that he got murdered on the spot.

Suddenly, the said force pulled him towards the light at an accelerated pace. _Oh hold on… T-This is too fast! I heard about_ _ **walking**_ _to the light, not ascend like a-_ He immediately realizes the direction of the pull. Usually, when people are near death, the light is above their line of sight. This light was, unfortunately, below his sight. Makoto's face paled considerably as he frantically searched for something to hold on to. _O-Oh shit! I'm descending! But, isn't this suppose to be the other way around? Is.. Is this how a person goes to heaven?_

The mythical force then took an abrupt halt on its advances and shook Naegi's nervous system to the core. _Ugh! T-This feels like a f-futuristic rollercoaster. W-Why did it sto- what the?_ The entity that was illuminating the darkness was in a shape of a crystal. Its glow was shining brightly and appears to be pulsing alongside his heart. Makoto couldn't help but stare curiously at the object in front of him. On instincts, he raised both his hands around the tempting jewel. As the palms of his hands connected with the phenomenon, the light intensified, blinding Naegi, who already has trouble witnessing anything, and radiated throughout this closed space.

Finally, after a few more flashes, the light begins to subside. Makoto blinked numerous times to gain his bearings. _Wow, did I just witness an explosion, or a birth to a new star? Well, it doesn't matter as long as I'm-_ His current thoughts were interrupted once again when something met his eyes. His body shook, his sweat glands worked overtime, and his mouth was opening and closing. What greeted his eyes was something Naegi would never, in his short period of time in hell, expect to perceive from his peripheral vision.

The colossal sized, dignified iron gates held its ground right in front of him. And behind those gates was the enormous academy that towered over the city's central and upper-class residential district. The all so familiar insignia, the school's logo, is the final piece of evidence that led Makoto to conclude upon examination.

Hope's Peak Academy.

 _B-But how? This… This should be impossible!?_ "I… can't believe it." He was legitimately walking **away** from the building. Actually, he was inside the building, with a remote control button… which he doesn't have on his person. In a frenzy he searched for his surroundings. The scenery further confused Naegi. The area, which Junko explained, is supposed to be in ruins, not having beautiful trees and valuable decoratives. Honestly, this is the nicest thing to see after being cooped up in school. Speaking of which…

Makoto noticed the huge differences between the deathtrap he was previously and this building:

The iron plates are not rigged to the windows of the school. He could see the inside of the classrooms.

There are more people inside the school.

The whole area is intact, showing no signs or carnage.

 _What the hell is going on here?_ Makoto Naegi couldn't comprehend the situation. According to Junko, the outside world is uninhabitable. Among the walls of Hope's Peak Academy, total chaos and anarchy reign supreme. Needless violence and terrorism run rampant while destruction is a new sport. Death is meaningless, hope is meaningless. Despair is all what you need to survive. _If that's the case, then why does everything appear to be fine!?_

Incredulously, Makoto decided to punch himself in the face. Two things came out from doing this. Naegi is currently spotting a new bruised cheek. The other is believing that is the real world, not a dream. _Or a nightmare._ He closed his eyes, trying to recall the last scene he remembered before he succumbing to darkness…

 _Makoto Naegi stood before the huge metal door equipped with blinking lights and colorful buttons. On the ceiling the turrets were placed, ready to aim at take down any intruders… or their captured. Naegi looked down at the remote in his hands. In the middle of it contains the command to open those doors._

 _They won. They were able to leave Hope's Peak. The killing game that the mastermind, Junko Enoshima, devised for her classmates was finally put to rest. Suffering from memory loss(for Kyoko it was much worse), Naegi and fourteen other students were forced to be locked up(ironic because they themselves created that "sanctuary" to prevent the despair from entering) inside Hope's Peak Academy under the condition that they may only leave if they_ _ **kill another student without getting caught**_ _._

 _To insure that a murder will occur, Monokuma(Monobear), a_ _strange monochrome teddy bear who proclaims himself to be the principal of Hope's Peak Academy and initiates a life of mutual killing among Naegi's class, gave each student reasons to murder: a motive. The motives range from threats to rewards, from revealing your deepest secret to becoming the next richest person._ Wait a moment. Monokuma is dead right? Nevermind.

 _Now that Junko Enoshima has been executed and the escape switch within their grasps, they took moment of silence to remember rest of their fallen friends._

 _Sayaka Maizono-_ _ **Ultimate Pop Sensation.**_ _Maizono, I understand that you tried to frame me and kill Leon just to leave this school. We all had something to lose, but it appears that you were the first to succumbed to the despair. Thanks to Kirigiri, I believe that your dying message was a way to make amends with me._

 _Mukuro Ikusaba-_ _ **Ultimate Soldier.**_ _Even though I know that you were part of the despair, and never actually got to see your true state of attire, I could never forget the look of betrayal in your final moments. I realized now that you only wanted to gain your sister's affections and praises; you were willing to go as far to join her cause, believing that you understood her more than anyone else._

 _Leon Kuwata-_ _ **Ultimate Baseball Star.**_ _I don't have a grudge on you for killing Sayaka; the one at fault here is Monokuma. It's a shame that we won't have that baseball game together. But Celes does have a point: Why did you not just stay in your room?_

 _Chihiro Fujisaki-_ _ **Ultimate Programmer.**_ _I will speak for everyone that your death was the saddest among us. Though I will say that Mondo regretted his actions. I will also say that even in death, you alone allowed the remaining students of Class 78 to live. Your AI, Alter Ego, has personally saved me from my demise. Your hope certainly shined brighter than mine during that time. I pray that you rest in peace._

 _Mondo Owada-_ _ **Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.**_ _Well, I won't forgive you for knocking me the hell out after trying to break you away from Togami. However, I forgive you for murdering Fujisaki. Though our morals are a tad different, and you swear more than I do, you truly shone that you are a strong person. Maybe in another life, you can teach me how to ride a motorbike._

 _Kiyotaka Ishimaru-_ _ **Ultimate Compass.**_ _Though I questioned your sanity and your ability to turn super saiyan, you will be missed. Although I have to be honest: yelling out "school environment" wasn't necessarily helping out the situation. For the moment I believed that you wanted to embrace this school._

 _Hifumi Yamada-_ _ **Ultimate Fanfic Creator.**_ _I hate to say it, but some your "education" has rubbed on me. Now I'm saying many references to things that I'm generally not suppose to know. However, it was nice to become your friend, even though you almost made all the males go on a suicide mission.(It was totally worth it)_

 _Celestia Ludenberg(Taeko Yasuhiro)-_ _ **Ultimate Gambler.**_ _We all knew that your name that you pronounced wasn't real(seriously sounds like something off a book). I'm aware that you didn't generally care for your classmates. Had the situation been different, maybe we could become friends(or something more). By the way, I didn't get the chance to try my luck on you. Hm. Its seems that you got lucky._

 _Sakura Ogami-_ _ **Ultimate Martial Artist.**_ _You know, Asahina won't ever forget your sacrifice. You alone has been forced to conspire with the mastermind, to choose which one to kill. The last resort decision: suicide. Ogami, if I'm able to back, not only will I protect you, but I want to train with you. Don't worry. I'll check on Kenshiro for you._

 _Now on to Junko Enoshima-_ _ **Ultimate Fashionista.**_ _You're a bitch._

 _With their minds made up, the remnants of Class 78 turned towards the door. The anticipation was circulating through each of the living student's hearts as they thought of facing the threats that the world contains. Keeping a serious grin, Naegi turned his direction to his friends._

 _On one end stood Yasuhiro Hagakure, the_ _ **Ultimate Clairvoyant**_ _. Hagakure is the oldest among his class. Some may even consider him dumb(in my case a little weird). But it appears that his luck was more reliable than his thirty percent fortune-telling(isn't that the truth? And I claim the title_ _ **Ultimate Luckster**_ _) for he miraculously survived the killing game._

 _Beside him stood Aoi Asahina, the_ _ **Ultimate Swimmer**_ _. Friendly and energetic, Asahina had constantly tried to maintain her positive attitude. Even with the death of her best friend, Sakura Ogami, she remained strong and believed in Naegi and his assurance that hope still exists. (Oh if only she would stop thinking about donuts, then maybe she'll get somewhere)_ Where does all the calories go anyway?

 _On the other end stood Byakuya Togami, the_ _ **Ultimate Affluent Progeny**_ _. As the heir of a mega conglomerate at a young age, Togami first came across as cold and calculating. He even decided to fuck with everyone by tampering with Fujisaki's deceased body in order to show his way of playing the "game".But despite his arrogance(and his superiority complex), he never gave in to the mastermind's temptations to kill another student. He finally accepted Naegi and the others as his comrades(that was bullshit hard) as they worked together to bring down the mastermind. He did say that will bring back the Togami name's recognition._

 _Toko Fukawa, the_ _ **Ultimate Writing Prodigy**_ _, stood beside Togami, her face bright red(I believe that she's lusting for him, considering that eerie smile and amount of drool leaking from the side of her mouth). She was antisocial and constantly believed that everyone in the world was out to get her(which I can't blame , her alternate personality prevents her from having a normal life). Her alter ego, Genocide Syo(or Jill), is a serial murderer with a frightening hobby: killing cute males. Yet despite being a homicidal maniac, Genocide Jill had refrained from killing her classmates, even extending her help to them by providing valuable information(that does makes sense. I mean, they don't share the memories). To me it's hilarious that both identities have this unhealthy desire for Byakuya Togami, often panting and having vivid imaginations of him. Have fun Togami. I would be worried, but I took a hit for you._

 _And right beside Naegi stood Kyoko Kirigiri, the_ _ **Ultimate Detective**_ _. Her sharp intellect and great detective skills had threatened the mastermind's plans beforehand, so Junko had to ensure that Kyoko lost more of her memories than the other participants. Throughout their ordeal, Kirigiri had been Naegi's most valuable ally(Even though she did technically send me to my own execution)._

 _She smiled at him as his eyes met hers, a faint tint of pink coloured her cheeks as she gripped Naegi's hands(I did not notice at the time)._

 _I took a deep breath as I pushed the red button. The alarms sparked to life as the machine guns retracted into the ceilings. The lights on the huge iron door blinked wildly and the ground quaked as the metal left with a clank. Bright light appeared through the gap in the door and blinded my eyes. One by one, the students took their steps beyond these walls. Finally, it was my turn to leave. With each step, I grew more confident. I truly felt that I was prepare to change this planet. Then… everything turned dark once more..._

Once again, Makoto Naegi opened his eyes to face the iron gates that stood between him and the main school building. But the reason he decided to open his eyes because there is a hand on his shoulder. It appeared petite, and it was shaking him a few times. He realizes that he must have zoned out for far too long, and someone is checking up on him. Finally he manages to hear a soft voice calling to him.

"Hey, are you alright? Y-You're starting to worry me, you know. Maybe I should call an ambulance? This looks pretty serious." Asked the mysterious person. The voice sounded like a female. _I do not want to make a simple mistake._ He learned that lesson by witnessing Sakura beating the ever-living shit out of Mondo, who proved her sexuality by dropping her skirt. _Justice was served. Hehehe. Damn it, snap out of it!_ To prevent another embarrassing scene, Naegi decided to turn around and address himself.

"S-Sorry. I… was just deep in thought." As he said this, he took a moment to glance at the person who was slightly relieved that he responded. The same person was **definitely female**. She has light long blond hair that is equipped with a purple accessory; the accessory seems to be battery powered, since it's flashed a moment ago. Her skin tone resembled very closely to Naegi. She has cerulean colored eyes, and her dress attire is leaning towards to business, with the school's insignia inserted near her upper body; there is a word "assist" on the back of her jacket. To top it all off, her boots were blue, and she seems to wear a small scarf that has the Pokemon Furret on it.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought that you were having some sort of heart attack." Said the girl. _Did my facial expressions looked pained? Then again, I did make her worry._ Thought Naegi.

"Again, I apologise for making you panic. My name is Makoto Naegi, the **Ultimate Luckster.** Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The female announced, the sense of dread leaving her completely. "My name is Kaiya Nozomi (Forgiving Wish), the **Ultimate Supporter**. I take that we're both new to this school as well?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah.." Responded Makoto. _In truth, I actually lived my school life, only to lose the memories._ He thought.

Noticing the sudden change in his demeanor and voice, Kaiya quickly went to grab his hand. "H-Hey, cheer up! There's nothing to be sad about. Well, except leaving some of my previous classmates behind…" Nozomi whispered.

Before Naegi could respond, she confessed,"I'm… pretty shy too Naegi. I… don't know anyone from here, except my brother, but he's about to be in a meeting with his organization. Could you please accompany me until we go to our classes?" Her expression was pitiful and her eyes were pleading. _Yamada warned me of this. The Puppy-Eyes no Jutsu! I am not ready!_ Even though he was a sucker, Makoto Naegi knew that her words were sincere. So after making his decision, Naegi brought back his signature optimistic self and said, "Sure."

"Arigato Naegi-kun!" Nozomi smiled graciously as she lead Makoto into the school. "Come on. let's see if we could find a place to sit for the introductions. I hear that it's long and will start at 9:00." As she was pulling, both of them have different agendas going through their minds. _Hmm, he's kinda cute… and his aura is so pure and his positive energy is overflowing! Teehehe. No wonder why he always talks about him. Maybe Naegi could…._ With a happy expression, Kaiya ushered both herself and Naegi into the school. Meanwhile for Makoto's mindscape.

 _Yeah… this is bizarre…. but… let's see how this situation progress._ He stares at the door of Hope's Peak Academy. _I will find my answers soon enough._ He then stares Kaiya Nozomi. With a small grin, _maybe I'll find something here as well._ Soon they entered the elite private school.

Little did they know, a certain person was watching that conversation. To be more precise, he was directly staring at Makoto Naegi.

"Ah shit." He murmured. "This never happened in any of the timelines that I've been in." Yeah folks. This is the guy that wrote the letter, the **Ultimate Time/Space Traveler.** "Oh well." He said, relaxing. "Anything can happen. Maybe I won't die this time around." He then took a look at his watch. 7:54 a.m.. He was supposed to be at the meeting with the others. On the fifth floor. The meeting starts at 8:00 a.m.. "Ah fucking hell!? That bastard is gonna skin me alive!" With the surge of adrenaline rushing inside his body, he dashed passed the two, yelling " **GAIN WAY"** in hopes of not getting his ass whooped.

* * *

And that is it. I'm glad that I'm still keeping a story. Feel free to review. Please. I would like to hear some input. Or better yet tell some readers about it. I will give another chapter in "time". See ya.


	3. The Meeting of Hope's Representatives

Dangan Ronpa: Time of Hope

Summary: As Makoto Naegi becomes aware of his surroundings, he is shocked to be in front of Hope's Peak Academy. As he was trying to figure out his situation, another student appears to determine to see if he's alright. Said student is named Kaiya Nozomi, and she asks for company while venturing the school. Makoto agrees, and both are the move. However, it seems that this chapter is switching to another person! What is about to happen next? Rated for violence, drama, and language. Maybe romance.

* * *

 **A/N:.**

 **Me: *Peeks out* I... think I escaped. Now, where was I- oh what the hell!?**

 **(Loud Noises in background)**

 **One(Male): Is the target neutralized?**

 **Two(Male): Affirmative. I believe that we gained control for now.**

 **Me:*Tied up* Mmhp! Mmhpp mmhp?!**

 **One(Male): Has the bear been eliminated yet?**

 _ **Bang!**_

 **Three(Male): Hehehehehe… GOT EM! :P**

 **Four(Female): Well, atleast you left most of his devices intact. I'll take this moment to study the parts.**

 **Five(Female): Zzzz. Huh, oh yeah. You do that; this may help our cause in the near future.**

 **Six(Male): Why... why are we doing this?** _ **HOW**_ **are we doing this? This breaks everything that I stand for!**

 **Seven(Female): One, this is for gaining reputation. Two, we live in a school where people like us do things that are beyond anyone else's capabilities; this is nothing. And three, don't worry. I'll save you from losing your title.**

 **Six: Oh, I feel so** _ **honored**_ **. Thanks for caring!**

 **Seven: No problem! :)**

 **Five: I believe that was sarcasm. (** _ **I want my sleep) -_-**_

 **Eight(Male): Guys, you know that I would love for us to keep this conversation going, but shouldn't it wait until we actually start the chapter? I mean, we do have a meeting to do a lot of talking.**

 **Two: Our sincerest of apologies. We shouldn't keep our viewers in the dark. My lord, if you please.**

 **One: *Clears throat* This writer does not own Danganronpa nor its characters. However he owns us, since we are his OCs. Please note that this hostile takeover is temporary, and we will return the power back to the creator once we are done. It's his first story, so do everyone a favor by giving reviews, followers, and/or favorites. Or just enjoy reading the story; it doesn't matter to us that much.**

 **Two: Brilliant introduction master.**

 **Six: *coughs*** _ **kiss ass*coughs***_

 **Three: I'm having a blast! XD**

 **Eight: Hey…..., aren't we missing someone?**

 **Everyone: …..**

 **One: *Veins pulsing* That BASTARD IS LATE AGAIN!?**

 **Four: Technically, he's not late… yet. It's only 7:53 a.m.**

 **Six: *whistles* He must be a glutton for a beatdown, going out of the way to piss you off. I wonder where he is now?**

 **Nine(Male): *Outside*** _ **GAIN WAY!**_

 **Three: Pft. Bwhaahahahahaahah! By the sound of that distressed voice, he isn't gonna make it! I bet his face is going to look like this when the man in charge is done with him! X_X or (*^*)**

 **Seven: *Sighs* I'll get the mattress. We don't need another wall(s) broken through.** _ **Or anything else for that matter.**_ **Just go easy on him okay. This is the first day of school.**

 **One: *Cracks knuckles* Oh, don't worry. He caught me in a good mood.**

 **Five: You have a good mood? u_0**

 **Eight: Oh, come on guys. Be a little optimistic here! Maybe he'll finally be on time...?**

 **Everyone: ... HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Meeting of Hope's Representatives

 _Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK EVERYTHING TO HELL!_

These are the current thoughts that are running inside the poor time/space traveler's mind. He is blazing up the stairs with utmost pace, in hopes of making it into the meeting in time. Does he have what it takes to arrive?

 _Ah shit! It's going to be a close one!_ For those who are wondering, it appears that he is on the fourth set of stairs while the time is 7:58 a.m.. _But… I can do this! I will take my advances and enter that damn meeting without his dreaded penalties. THIS I SWEAR TO HIGH HEAVEN!_ _ **_insert long goku scream_**_

After having a confident prep talk to himself, our friend(acquaintance?) gave a final burst of energy and entered the fifth floor. _Yes! *Breathes heavily* I'll… show them… those bastards! I can't wait… to see their… ugly faces when I… show up on time..!_ Just as his hands were about to open the door, a sudden ringing on his clock revealed….

He was late. It is 8:01 a.m.

Its seems that father time decided to be a dick and added the seconds on his watch. Now: here's how the situation went down in slow motion.

Speed: 0.5

As the guy entered into the room, all their faces turned to his direction, eyes staring directly at his exhausted state. Most of their facial expressions were mischievous, with a few sharing his grievances. The person at the far end of the table, having the shadows covering his eyes and giving the most evilest of smirks, rocketed out of his seat as he was cranking up his left arm. The poor time traveler knew; he is screwed, and unfortunately, he has to man up and take the hit. It didn't help his conscious any better when he heard another person yelling out," **FINISH HIM!"** As if he approved of the command, the revved up man instantly appeared in front of the time traveler; immediately bending his body in a certain angle, he raised his left arm and launched his powerful fist into the chest of the master of space, roaring at the top of his lungs," **PUNISHMENT TIME!"**

 _ **POW!**_

The sound reverberated throughout the school, and their current guy is now inserted into the ceiling, along with the mattress. As he was twitching, signifying that he was still alive, the previous person yelled out, " **Fatality!"** All of this happened in the timespan of ten seconds. Alright. Time to switch gears and speed.

Speed: 1 or normal

Traveler's POV

 _Son of a bitch! Why does he keep hitting me so damn hard!_ This is what the poor lad been pondering. It's not like he wants to be late, sure. Okay, he often comes to meetings at ridiculous times to piss him off, but not in a way that makes the other guy increase the power into his registered weapons. Speak of the devil, he decides to talk.

"Why are you late, Yoshihiro Amano?" he asks.

 _Damn! He revealed my name. I wanted that information to wait awhile. That jerk! Fine then. I'll show them your identities! Or whatever._

"Ughh," I responded. Why the hell should I answer that question; you literally almost broke my freaking spine?!

"Hmm. For a guy whose title is the **Ultimate Clocksworth** , you really should use more of your watches," stated another person. "They will guarantee your success of being here and not looking like Glass Joe, before a fight of course.

 _Oh come on… I don't look that bad to you guys right..? Fuck it._

Yoshihiro Amano(18)

 **Ultimate Clocksworth**

 **Theme: Timelord**

 **Birth Date: January 1, 29?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: 134**

 **Hairstyle: Silver/Wears Pokemon Trainer Brendan Cap**

 **Eyes: Dandelion,Wears Scouter**

 **Outfit: Regular Hope's Peak Academy clothing, with an exception of gloves and 3 different watches:arm, scouter, and belt.**

Okay jackasses, my name is Yoshihiro Amano, **Ultimate Clocksworth.** But in truth, I am the **Ultimate Time/Space Traveler.** Originally, I was supposed to be the **Ultimate Time Patroller** , but I am trapped in a temporal sphere(*made up*), a repeating timeline where one must change the events while having no effective response in the world; also, said person must stay alive in order for said timeline to stop repeating. In other words, this problem is complicated. I can exist inside this time and place; however, anything **I** do has **NO EFFECT** on the world, rendering me in a prison of endless loops. This is like, what, 57,293 loops so far, I think? I'm not sure. After reliving all these lives(and losing them!) one could understand why I act so oddly(I now feel the frustrations of Yuki Nagato). Thankfully, maybe that trump card would save me. But for now…

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life," I commented, while falling horrendously on the ground.

"*Coughs* Bullshit*Coughs*," claimed another person.

"Alright, alright. I was checking to see the new fresh meat," I said, concealing my real reason.

"You would have seen them later on in the auditorium, or is there someone that you had to see?" ask the bastard that punched me. You know what? I'm going to say their whole introductions, starting with him:

Kiyoshi Nozomi(18)

 **Ultimate Leader**

 **Themes: Syo Time 2, They Fought As Legends**

 **Birth Date: August 15, 20?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 6'8**

 **Weight: 243**

 **Hairstyle: Bleach yellow, looks like Gohan's**

 **Eyes: Viridian, Eyelids are more darkened**

 **Outfit: Wears a haori with the word "Authority" on the back with school logo; black pants, a gauntlet, and a tracking device on the other arm, rest are peak's uniform.**

To be frank, I thank the deities that he is on the good side. Kiyoshi Nozomi is one of the, if not, the most talented among the students of hope's peak. Due to the abnormal size, strength, _skills,_ and intellect(compared to other smart people) he is literally the epiphany of what this school search for. His whole demeanor and personality would make a pack of wild tigers cower in fear. He is the very definition of the term: One Man Army; the fact that he has a huge insignia of Fenrir on his back further concludes my point. The scariest part… his own mere presence could either breaks one's will or reinforces it. If ya wanna know his background, well that's for another time. Onward to another person.

Giichi Hibiki(18)

 **Ultimate Operative**

 **Theme: Encirclement Battle**

 **Birth Date: June 29, 20?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Weight: 149**

 **Hairstyle: Low cut/purple**

 **Eyes: Pink/Wears Shades**

 **Outfit: Business attire of Hope's Peak Academy clothing, with an exception of weapons, and a militarized cap.**

If I was going undercover(which I am doing now) and I was doing something that may cause anarchy, then this guy would put me down. Real talk, he's the person that does everything in the shadows, never revealing his(our) motives. Not once he has questioned the reasons, and he does them at a glorious pace; we don't take advantage of him, and we actually become friends. The only problems that he have are these: Undying loyalty, inability to conversate, and the lack of tack. I should be cautious of him as well; don't want to be called a traitor for my mysterious actions(or killed in cold blood again: thankfully, it was quick and painless. Didn't even know until my 2,093rd loop). Onward to the dumbass that wanted to witness my KO.

Shusuke Shirahama(17)

 **Ultimate Fighter**

 **Theme: JJBA Awaken**

 **Birth Date: October 6, 20?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Weight: 152**

 **Hairstyle: White spiky short/Wears Orange Headband**

 **Eyes: Fiery Red,**

 **Outfit: Black karate outfit with school's insignia(kanji for "willpower" on back /taped fists and rest are uniform.**

As much as I want to hurt him, I can't: He will obliterate me in 69 ways(within 30 seconds)…. yes, I said it in a way that meant both physically, and sexually . His fighting style is literally anything: CQC, Martial Artist, Street Fighter, you name it. He loves any challenge, and he has the habit of accidentally destroying things( I thought the leader was worst. Beware of his combos). Rumor has it that he can fly(I never saw that but, hey, I'm something that is usually a fluke). The problem that he has is that he's got ADHD and has problems taking a break. During the timelines his sparring partners are Ogami, Owari, Nidai, and three other members here(the battlegrounds were annihilated). I'll let you take a guess.

Akira Starrk(19)

 **Ultimate Researcher**

 **Theme: Colress Battle**

 **Birth Date: March 17, 20?**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'3**

 **Weight: 125**

 **Hairstyle: Brunette/ Lilynette style**

 **Eyes: Hazel nut,Wears Glasses**

 **Outfit: Regular Hope's Peak Academy clothing, with an exception of science coat.**

Akira Starrk is our organization's informist. Without her, we wouldn't have made it this far as a whole. Her intelligences puts our fearless leader's look like a C+ student; I'm not joking, she rivals that of our other member. Her notes are decades worth compared to regular researchers. Originally, she was one of those who helped study individual talent. However, as soon as she heard about the project "Izuru Kamukura," she was the first to drop out, saying that it's a huge waste of time and work(she truly believes that **NO ONE SHOULD ARTIFICIALLY CREATE TALENT!** ). The board of directors, scientists, etc… didn't take her leave kindly. Thankfully, we intervene(actually Kiyoshi alone stormed their office and commanded them to cease any hostility) and she resides with us. Though… she's likely to only one that doesn't necessarily trusts me.

Hikaru Nara(15)

 **Ultimate Strategist**

 **Theme:DBZUT, Dangerous Mind**

 **Birth Date: April 21, 20?**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 4'9**

 **Weight: 112**

 **Hairstyle: Black/Pony Tail**

 **Eyes: Sunshine Yellow**

 **Outfit: Regular Hope's Peak Academy clothing, with an exception of our insignia covered armband, a tape recorder(hidden), and an air horn.**

Hikaru Nara maybe lazy, but she's our base of operations. She could easily calculate and formulate over 100 plans within an hour. Not to mention that she's also the youngest in our organization; well, she's a genius! Her immense amount of memory, quite honestly, scare me. Let me put it this way: if she was a commander of a war, not only will she win, but all her soldiers would still be alive. Luckily, her family's genes allowed me to bypass any of her suspicion(not that what I'm doing is bad).

Akio Sakuraba(17)

 **Ultimate Realist**

 **Theme: Iggy Walk**

 **Birth Date: November 3, 20?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Weight: 151**

 **Hairstyle: Light Blue/ Captain Kuro**

 **Eyes: Grey**

 **Outfit: Regular Hope's Peak Academy clothing**

Akio Sakuraba's an ass; however he's the peacemaker of the group(ikr?) He truly understands the earth and what needs to be done to make it better. This realist does not fear the majority that will undoubtedly be opposed to any action politically that would work. How should I put this?

Here is the Pessimist who believes the glass is half empty!

There is the Optimist who believes the glass is half full!

Then there is the Realist who knows it is just half a fucking glass!

In other words, he's fully understands that not everything is black and white.

Sachi Tachibana(18)

 **Ultimate Hero**

 **Theme: Bobby Fulbright**

 **Birth Date: December 10, 20?**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'5**

 **Weight: 126**

 **Hairstyle: Silver/Taiga**

 **Eyes: Indigo**

 **Outfit: Regular Hope's Peak Academy clothing, with an exception of armor. Has a cape with the word "Justice"**

Sachi Tachibana is one of the few who actually cares for my well being. Then again, she cares for everyone's. Her dangerous stunt of saving our governor, protecting the innocent babies from terrorists, and shielding one of japan's oldest relics earned her the title of hero. Her famous escapades led to a new generation of wannabe heroes, with her as their leader. I guess that you could say that she's the organization's morale?

Heiwa Yaburu(18)

 **Ultimate Matchmaker**

 **Theme: My Last Breath**

 **Birth Date: February 14, 20?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Weight: 142**

 **Hairstyle: Emerald Green/Medusa**

 **Eyes: Bright Orange**

 **Outfit:** **Possess an unbuttoned cerulean jacket that has a kanji for "love" at the back, watch with a light switch on right hand, his red shirt is fully buttoned with another kanji with "less". He wears bright yellow jeans and a belt that looks like an arrow. His tie's color are split into black and white. His boots are purple.**

Heiwa is…. a fucking rainbow. For all the lives that I've gone through, this guy is still an enigma to me. His power to bring everyone together is...surprisingly deadly. The fact that he made a new breed of animals, stopped a war between two countries, and made two national leaders have sex in front of the whole world still baffles me. He's also the wild card in all the timelines: In one he hope, the other is despair. Gotta prepare and see.

Excluding myself, these eight people are what many consider them to be: **Ultimate Hope.** Because of that, they gain so much support, allowing them some power to go against the board of directors. You heard right; see, not everyone's in the same page. We feel that because **WE ARE ULTIMATES,** we should decide what would increase the school's prestige. Secretly, even Jin Kirigiri supports our cause, considering that they brought the reputation. But enough of that, let's go into the story.

"I did, but for now, why did you summon us before the introductions start?" I asked.

Kiyoshi smiled. "I'm glad that you asked. Here's the bottom line: I want to recruit someone into our cause." He then opens up scroll and places it on the board. Written across the top of the paper, it says:

Future Foundation.

Ok guys. Since they did the skit without me, I'm going to be a douche and immediately end this chapter. Sorry, but not sorry, viewers. But don't worry, we will have our actual meeting in the next chapter.

* * *

And that is it. I'm glad that I'm still keeping a story. Feel free to review. Please. I would like to hear some input. Or better yet tell some readers about it. I will give another chapter in "time". See ya.


	4. The Meeting Begins

Dangan Ronpa: Time of Hope

Summary: The Hope Representatives have been revealed! What's this about Future Foundation? And will they finally start the meeting. Next time, on Time of Hope. Rated for violence, drama, and language. Maybe romance.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Five: Why am I doing this again? -_-**

 **Two: Because our faithful leader is doing that.**

 **(Whipping noises)**

 **Five: Oh damn it, he's in one of those moods.**

 **One: I did not order you to end that chapter! *Whip***

 **Nine: (Pained) Augh! You fucking Sadist! You guys did the first skit without me! _;**

 **One: You shouldn't have been late then! (*^*) *Whip* One of these days, oooh one of these days…! *Whip***

 **Nine: AH SHIT TO FUCKING HELL!**

 **Three: I call next! :D**

 **Nine: OH YOU'D LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU!**

 **Six:(Smirks) Huh, I didn't know that you'd like getting whipped.**

 **Three: That's right…. Wait a sec! I didn't mean! 0-0**

 **Eight: Hmm. It does explain why he loves to fight; maybe deep down, he has this fetish of getting hit. ;)**

 **Three: I AM NO MASOCHIST!**

 **Four: Screaming at the top of your lungs just makes you look more guilty.**

 **Three: Oh come on… Why is everyone suddenly ganging up on me?**

 **Two: It's protocol. Sir, are you done doing the penalty lessons?**

 **One: Depends; will you make it to the meeting next time? *Whip***

 **Nine: SUCK DEEZ NUTS YOU FAKE SUPER SAIYAN HAIR WEARING, WANNABE REAPER HAVING, WHITEBEARD'S BACK COPYING BOY! I'M YOSHIHIRO TO THE FUCKING AMANO BITCH!**

 **Everyone:...**

 **Two: (What a rebel)**

 **Three: (Oh shit. He ripped on the leader. Even I'm not that suicidal)**

 **Four: (Prayers have been sent to you)**

 **Five:(Oh fuck! I better do this quick to save that dumbass)**

 **Six:(Where's my camera!? Oh, I freaking love the look on his face! So priceless! How does that feel, oh** _ **mighty**_ **leader?!) XD**

 **Seven: *Arrives* Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, but I had to protect-huh? What's going on?**

 **Eight:(Ooh, things went from zero to hundred real quick; I better stay quiet)**

 **One:** **̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'̵͇̿̿з=(◣_◢)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿** **then calms down**

 **One: Resistance... I can respect that.**

 **Nine: Yeah, I'm that badass. B)**

 **One: Too bad you're going against me. I'll give ya a ten-second head start. *Switches shoes with metal boots***

 **Nine: (Smiles) *Runs like a bitch* ToT No! You won't make me a woman!**

 **One: I JUST DID! *chases after him***

 **(Thunderous background)**

 **Nine:(Outside) *Screams like little girl***

 **Seven: I'm going to go-**

 **Five: Nope. You will sit your pretty head down, while I'll say the following: This writer does not own Danganronpa nor its characters. We are his OCs. Mains are OOC. There, I done it. Now can we get on with the story?**

 **Six: *Filming* Just until I finish with this. :)**

 **One: FEEL THE WRATH OF MA BOOT!(Ganondorf style)**

 **Nine: HAVE MERCY!**

 **Six: Glorious. Simply... Glorious.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Meeting Begins

Silence. That was the sound that going around in the room. All of the members turned towards Kiyoshi, staring into his eyes while wondering who he would want to recruit. Fortunately, Akira decided it was time to break the suspense.

"By recruit, do you mean that he'll be with us in these meetings?" she asked. The reasoned she questioned this is because of the types of recruitment that they have. Currently, the types of recruitment include: front line, information gathering, psychological warfare, mystery solving, and General; General is their kind.

 **Danganronpa: DISTRUST**

"That is correct, Akira." Stated Kiyoshi.

Murmurs erupted throughout the meeting. They were surprised to hear that a newcomer would be joining their ranks. The only one who was silent was Hikaru, and she was staring directly at the leader. She wanted to see what he's planning. So with that she asked a series of questions.

"Have any of us met him?" "No." "Have you met him?" "Saw his worst day possible." She ignored that and continued. "Could you show us his profile?" "Sure." He gave everyone the info. On the data, it shows the certain student that we all know that we love:

 **Makoto Naegi**

 **Ultimate Luckster**

To say the least, Hikaru was speechless. Their leader, the core of their developing organization, is picking a student who just enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy as one of their members; and he literally got his title recently. She could only stare at the information with her mouth opening and closing. Akira isn't doing much better either; especially since this is new information on a freshmen, which wasn't much. Shusuke disliked the fact that Makoto looked so normal and boring. Sachi was curious and intrigued at the outcome. Giichi remained undisturbed. The only ones who are putting more thought into it are Heiwa and Akio. Yoshihiro on the other hand…

 _This is too damn early!_ His mind raced at the changed outcome. Originally, Kiyoshi was supposed to select Naegi for the title of **Ultimate Hope** until next year. However, he didn't get the chance because the damn "Tragedy" occurred during that point. Not only that, the Board of Directors had to call a favor on us; we didn't want to, but we had to agree(if people heard of such a scandal, Hope's Peak will lose everything, and we will lose our trust and reputation to the people.). To add a cherry on top, anarchy and despair ran like wildfire; spreading throughout the world. We had no time to save the remaining Ultimates while maintaining order in the regions. Kiyoshi left his beliefs on this same student to defeat that despair leader. But enough of that, things have become more distant.

Akio, the realist, thought he figured out why the leader chose this particular student. _He's ordinary, won through a lottery, and has no special qualities except his optimism… I know your game now. There's more than meets the eye on the guy, isn't it? To have caught your line of sight is extraordinary. This should be interesting indeed._

While having no such luck, Heiwa decided to straight up ask the question.

"Ok, we give up. Obviously there's a legitimate reason as to why you're doing this. With that, what's so important about the kid?"

 **Distrust/End**

Kiyoshi only sat in silence. Then, after bringing back the tension into the room, he laughs. The others, however, didn't; they were more confused and a little cautious about the situation. They rarely see Nozomi smile, and they were now witnessing his laughter with blank looks.

 **Danganronpa: New World Order**

Finally, after another chuckle, their great leader says the following sentence. "Compared to the people in this very room, I believe that he's the one that earned the title." Confusion rests among the Hope Representatives. It lasted until Sachi gasped at the realization.

"No way! You don't mean..." She couldn't finish that sentence, for Yoshihiro gave his two cents. "Yeah, that's exactly what he means."(Though he already knew where this was going, he just had to play the part…. again. _I sound like a fucking record_ ) Then Shusuke, though he doesn't understand the situation. "What are you guys talking about? How can one earned the title of luck? Its totally about an unexpected outcome, right?" Akio thankfully intervened and answered for Shusuke. " This isn't about luck you simpleton. Kiyoshi basically said that this kid is the **Ultimate Hope**."

"Oh….. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Akira was not sure of what to make of Nozomi's claim. "How can you be certain that he's capable of having such a title? Especially when you only seen him once." She has a fair point. One just can't make hasty decisions and believe that everyone is going to accept it, leader be damned. However, Kiyoshi, who took the question into consideration, smirked and said, "Call it… intuition."

Giichi finally spoke about his opinions. " I would also like to know more about him, sir. Maybe we should have more details on him, yes?" As he is their security in the shadows, he has the right to place doubt. Heiwa then countered. "And yet he recruited us the same way. Shouldn't we be glad to add more members? I know we nine(yes Yoshihiro, I'm adding you too) could hold responsibilities, but wouldn't that be too much for us? Besides, we'll know him better by having him here!" he cheered.

 **HOLD IT!**

 **New World Order/ End**

 **Danganronpa: Super M.T.B/Play**

Hikaru Nara, the **Ultimate Strategist** , shouted those two words, having everyone's attention. It appears that she has some protests about him joining. "You guys can't seriously be considering him to join now right?! He just received his title a couple of weeks ago. Not to mention we are fully aware of the events of last year's lucky winner." The person that was being referenced is named Nagito Komaeda, the student of Class 77th. He means no harm, but he meddles with students' affairs, leading them into more of a dilemma. He's considered a problem child, and his luck **really** changes the situation around him. In fact, his luck managed to almost kill one of their members.(Akio) Sakuraba says that it wasn't a big deal, but in truth, he couldn't comprehend how such luck could alter one's lifestyle; it's unbelievable. But enough of that…

"I don't have any good reasons like that, but I agree with her." commented Shirahama. "But this is the person that Kiyoshi, the person that we've been following, has picked. Surely, we don't anything to worry about?" suggested Sachi. She believes that there is nothing wrong with Makoto Naegi. _I mean seriously, his hair looks like an antenna; not that it's not cute or anything._

The arguments went back and forth until their **Ultimate Leader** got annoyed at the excessive feud. With a vein appearing, his commanding voice echoed throughout the room.

 **SILENCE!**

 **Danganronpa: Super M.T.B/End**

Everyone immediately quieted themselves as they try to regain their composure; the group did not want things to end up being extreme. Kiyoshi made this compromise. "Let's have a vote on this. Then we shall see whether he's in.. or not." He already made up his mind. Makoto Naegi will become a member, and he was determined to make him a true leader.

"Fine then. Let's cast our votes," Stated Hikaru. Now, here's how to votes went.

(Insert Drum Roll)

 **Kiyoshi Nozomi- In**

 **Giichi Hibiki-Out (Safety)**

 **Shusuke Shirahama-Out(Ordinary)**

 **Akira Starrk-Out (Not enough information)**

 **Hikaru Nara-Out (Nagito Komaeda)**

 **Akio Sakuraba-In**

 **Sachi Tachibana-In**

 **Heiwa Yaburu-In**

 **Yoshihiro Amano-Both**

Everyone stared with a confused look as to why Yoshihiro did not choose the answer that was given. Seeing that he has to explain himself, he spoke. "Believe me, if this was simple, then I would have answered. But if you're wondering, I think that he should be in… just not announced to the whole school… at this time." Eyebrows were raised at that confession. Nonetheless, he continued," like Nara-san stated, he's recently a new student; therefore, I don't think it's wise to tell everyone that he's possibly the **Ultimate Hope;** he will have a huge target on his back." He said while staring directly at leader's eyes. He knew the hidden message behind the words of the clockworth. He wasn't finished just yet. "I say that we tell him that he's a member secretly, and that way, we could have the advantage of figuring out the possible students that are a threat to Hope's Peak Academy,the ones around his age group." _That, and the board of directors won't make any opposition towards the attack. They don't need to know, considering they are creating that conniving bastard._

Utter silence reign in their meeting. Then without a clear warning, Kiyoshi teleported in front of Yoshihiro. Putting his hands on upon the stunned man's shoulders, he cried, "That's the smartest thing that I've ever heard from your mouth! I highly recommend that you say stuff like that more often."

"Oh, uh, that's great and all, but could you please put me down." asked Amano. "Sure." **Thud** "Damn it, I said please! Oh whatever, does everyone agree with these terms?" Some were reluctant, but they decided to accept the terms: Makoto Naegi is stated to become a member.

Kiyoshi then looked at the clock. It was 8:49. The introductions are about to start within a few minutes. So with that, he said the following. "Alright guys, we will resume the meeting at a later date. Check email for for the upcoming message. Now, let's see what kind of **Ultimates** arrived at this school." "Can we make an epic entrance again?" Asked Heiwa. "No." "Aw." Finally, the meeting of Hope's Representatives came to an end.

 **Bonus!**

A certain red haired girl was walking with her sister into Hope's Peak Academy. The time appeared to be 8:00 a.m. As they were passing the gates, they heard a shout.

 **Punishment Time!** Followed was a loud crashing noise.

While her sister was on high alert, since she recognized that booming voice from her past experiences, the fashionista had an crazed smile.

"Ah, I think I found the perfect words to bring despair. Upu upupupu! The laugh only lasted a few more seconds, then she resulted back into her different personas as they entered the school.

* * *

And that is it. I have gained control now, and it's my birthday. Feel free to review. I will give another chapter in "time". Please note that I have the wrong numbers of their birthdate, seeing that Komaeda had attended in 2009. So yeah, I atleast know a bit more of the timing. Eheheh, Well see ya later.


	5. Welcome Back, Class 78

Dangan Ronpa: Time of Hope

Summary: It's the return of our glorious main character Naegi, with a new character named Kaiya Nozomi. Hope's Peak decided to have the new class announced. What's will go on in the mind of Makoto? Rated for violence, drama, and language. Maybe romance.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I do not own Danganronpa nor its characters. Most characters are OOC. To those that actually wanted to read this fic: My apologies. I kinda lost interest a while back and was this close to put this up for adoption. It actually takes a lot motivation to put in a story; I can think of many situations, scenarios, etc. But to make it where it's actually interesting, not rushed, graphical….. I grew blank. I'm here now because of the recent manga Killer Killer; I think that it's a spin off of Danganronpa, and it shows what a powerful effect of what despair looks.(To me atleast. I mean drinking blood and blowing up bodies… Damn, that's just the first three chapters! And the freaking audience loved it!) Anyway, I'll be sure to warn everyone when the time comes that I'll stop the next time.(I felt a little bad leaving this story without so much as giving out a discontinued in the description) Without further ado… let us begin another segment of these skits. Oh, I should also add that I don't own any songs either!**

 **Me: Where the hell is monokuma?**

 **Monokuma: *Appears* Your OC characters are ruthless! They just killed yours truly in cold blood without even saying a hello. The nerve.**

 **Me: What would you expect? They are the 'supposed' hope that pretty much defies your existence.**

 **Monokuma: MY existence? This is animal cruelty! I am a bear and principle damnit! I oughta have them in detention. Besides didn't they hog-tied you as an animal and basically ransacked your work?**

 **Me: ...**

 **Monokuma: And what do you mean supposed? Are you telling me that these fakers aren't the creators of Future Foundation?**

 **Me: Whatever. Let's get-**

 **Monokuma: When are we going to do one of my lessons as a skit?**

 **Me: SNOWBALL'S CHANCE IN HELL!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome Back, Class 78

Location

Hope's Peak Academy

Auditorium

Time Sequence: 8:00-9:00 a.m.

 **~DANGANRONPA OST: Beautiful Dead~**

As the duo walk through the halls of Hope Peaks, Makoto Naegi isn't sure of what to make about his situation. On one hand, he's returning into the school that made his life absolutely nerve-wrecking; the sudden life/death situation, the distrust among others, and the terror of Monokuma definitely took part of the stress. On the other hand, maybe he would get his answers for his questions:

Why aren't there any cameras nor the bolts that were implemented on the walls?

Why does the hallways have regular lighting instead of the eerie multi-color ones?

Is all this a facade; a prank that Junko and her Despair soldiers manage to pull and deliberately do everything in their power to make the rest of Class 78 to suffer in the hands of despair?

Are the others alright?/ Are they in the same situation as he is?

That last line of questioning left Makoto Naegi in a troubled state. He doesn't even know where the others are, let alone whether or not they are ok. The fact that everything looks exactly like it was before succumbing to darkness didn't make things better.

 _I hope everyone's alright._ Naegi pleaded. It's like a never-ending suspenseful story that has a major twist in each turn of a page. Is he supposed to accept that he miraculously 'woke up' and dreamt his time in Hope's Peak? _No way in hell!_ He shook his head furiously. Junko herself stated that she wiped their memories: the memories that begun their school days. She ensured that everyone was a stranger, therefore her twisted survival game would make such an impact. If not a dream, then what is currently happening? _Could I… could I be reliving these memories?_ It would make some sense, but then he remember actually 'feeling' his punch earlier as well as Kaiya's hand; this is too real and he's pretty sure that 'he' should be the viewer, not the one necessarily doing the events. _All I'm doing is adding more questions than answers! Seriously, what kind of problem did I get into?_ He scowled. He would rather accept the situation if it was some sick virtual reality game than whatever this is.

"Um, are you sure that you are fine? I mean, you have been fidgeting for the last four minutes, thirty-four seconds(and counting) and have the look of dread ever since being here. Not to mention that you're spacing out so much that you almost hit that wall." Kaiya said while worried.

 _Oh right, I am accompanying someone who I just recently met. I guess that I'll hold off my own 'investigations' until the end this. It is rather rude to make anyone concern. Though, she's remarkable about seeing my distress._ Makoto thought. _I better make a convincing lie to comfort her; better she doesn't realise the severity of my problem and be a part of it._

"I'm sorry, Nozomi. It's been hectic for me. I am about be known as the **Ultimate Luckster** ; how does luck fit for a category for Hope's Peak? If the rumors/stories that I heard online are true, then how can an ordinary boy like me compete against such elites?" He knew god damn well how his luck could compete against them. Hell, he's one of the survivors that rebelled against the very despair that tried to take him. There were so many possibilities that could have led him to the grim reaper had his unrealistic luck not support his being. The glittered sword that he brought into his room(Without that, Leon would have been murdered instead, and Naegi couldn't give definite proof that Maizono was the real culprit; at that point, who were they going to believe: a suddenly new average student whose luck got him here, or the pop idol? Sadly, popularity ultimately defeats the little bonds that you try to create), the busted shower door( since the murder happened in that very shower, it was pivotal in proving his innocence;), the failed murdered attempt thanks to Kirigiri(played a major role since the questioned tattoo was a clue), Alter Ego saving him from his own execution…. Now thinking about, maybe his luck really isn't all that bad. He just wish he didn't have to lose his shoe every now and then.

Kaiya stopped immediately and turned around gave him a stern stare. The sudden reaction surprised Naegi; he honestly didn't think she could muster a serious face. _Then again, I could do better?_ Regardless, his musings were cut short as Nozomi begins to address her answers. "Naegi, everyone that attends here have been chosen because of what they could offer. Don't let the masses get to you. So what if you won some lottery? That's basically saying that you are luckier than all of them. Luck is an unknown; you could change the tides of any given situation; become an unprecedented wild card. When someone needs a miracle, you may just be that person who delivers. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Be proud of what you have. Take stride as you meet other elites and become one of the greatest. For nearly every student, they have to maintain their status quo in order to stay; for you, luck is an uncontrollable force which doesn't require anything. Enjoy the school life, Naegi. As far as I'm concerned, you earned it like everyone else." She stated. Her eyes filled with determination.

Naegi blinked. Then blinked again. He was speechless. Nobody gave him a proper pep talk; usually, he's the one that boosts other's spirits up. His facial expressions brightened, and he gave a sincere smile to Nozomi. He felt flattered that she gave him support. It's nice to feel serenity rather than weariness.

"Arigatou, Nozomi-san. I really appreciate the support. One of these days, I'll return the kindness." He meant it too. The sudden brash entry of his situation was making him reach insanity, or near boiling point.

"Ah, n-no problems Naegi-san. You don't have to owe me anything. Even if you want to, you already giving me company as we reach the auditorium." Kaiya reminded. "Besides, I am the **Ultimate Supporter**. Just so you know, I'm doing this on my own will, not because I feel obligated."

"R-right." Naegi stammered. Kaiya took this as his modesty and continued to hold his hand as they walked. He felt his body tense as they were reaching the destination. In order to calm himself, he tries to make some sort of conversation. Anything to keep him anxiety levels low. In the midst of his quick thinking, he remember the earlier conversation that they had. "Hey, Nozomi. I have a quick question for you."

"Shoot," she responded.

"Well, you stated at the gate that you only know your brother here. Are you a new student as well?" Makoto pondered. If he recalled, he hasn't seen her description on the website; they only revealed those that were entering this school, including the vague Kirigiri. Not only that, but there was only supposed to be sixteen gathered at this time.

"Honestly… I'm most likely the last minute entry. It would explain why there isn't any information about me. I would be surprising everyone, including those of higher grades." Kaiya answered, shocking him a bit.

"How..?"

"Because I'm psychic?" She said only bringing out as a question. Dear lord the expression on his face was priceless. "Sorry, but you kinda blurted out what you thought, and I couldn't resist." The little jab wasn't the tip of the iceberg. The fact that she's a new student makes it possible for her to be in his class. **(No dear readers. He still hasn't made the connection yet.)** _Wait, you weren't in the group photo of the class… Surely, there would have been some indication… Hold on. I've been blurting out my thoughts? No, that's not important right now._

"Did, did I really say that aloud?"

"Okay, you haven't said any words at all. I just examined your expression and guessed what you were thinking." Kaiya revealed, much to Naegi's chagrin.

"I can't tell whether you are doing this on purpose, or you are being innocent with me." Naegi squinted. He then went with the former as he heard her giggle replied playfully. "Why Naegi, do you think that I'm capable of manipulating you in such a way?" Probably, considering all the things that he witnessed.

"Oh! Looks like that's the entrance to the auditorium. For a second there, I thought we were lost…eheheh." Kaiya informed Naegi, who in turn sent a questioning eye. She answered back with a shrug. " Hey, I did state earlier that I too, am a new student. I only know that my brother was here, not the layout of the school. Besides, I'm making sure that you are here. It's one of my personal objectives as of now!" She tugged at Naegi's left arm they come through the door. What they find isn't what they expected. For Kaiya, the auditorium was more extravagant and surreal than what she expected. Naegi was stumped. His little 'welcome party' happened in a gym, with a mono-chrome bear as their principal.

As they walked slowly from the columns of seats, they finally see that their seating arrangements were on top of the stage; apparently, Hope's Peak Academy decided to have closed curtains to showcase the Ultimates, and have a screen on top saying 'New students needed here'. As they went around to climb the stairs, they saw a glimpse of the number of chair: seventeen, which spurred Naegi's earlier assessment. _Wait a sec, what the heck is going on? Why is there-_ Before he could finish his thoughts, the duo who walking up the stairs that led to the stage were stopped by a familiar face.

"Halt! I'm certain that you two must share a deep connection with one another, but this is a school environment! Desist with showing such affection in public and refrain from keeping hands together!" Had Naegi wasn't holding Kaiya's hands, he would have fainted on the spot. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the **Ultimate Moral Compass** , reprimanding him and Kaiya, standing in their way to their seats, is **alive**! All poor Naegi could is speak gibberish as his mind raced. For Nozomi however…

 **~Kingdom Heart II: Rowdy Rumble~**

"My apologies for me and my friend. We are both new students to Hope's Peak academy, and we felt a bit shy coming here alone. Though, just because we hold hands doesn't necessarily means that we are a couple. Do not insinuate nor pass any judgement without having so much as to think. Another thing: How could you strike a conversation with people you have never met without at least revealing who you are?"

Ishimaru gaped at his own rudeness. " I am terribly sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the **Ultimate Moral Compass.** I took it upon myself to bring newcomers like myself to our appointed seats!" He shouted.

Nozomi gave a thoughtful pose. "Now I understand that, as the Moral Compass, you believe in diligence and rule regulations; however, I'm afraid that you aren't going to make any new friends by giving lectures on the first day. You even have my partner here a bit frightened by your outburst. To make it up, I need you to do a favor."

"Ah yes! Anything to correct the errors that I have given!" Ishimaru stated.

"Drop and give me fifty push-ups," Nozomi ordered. "That means now, private!"

"Y-y-yes Sir!" Kiyotaka flustered while immediately on the floor.

"I'm adding another fifty. Did you not look at me? Pay attention to other people's clothing. I am a girl. That's 'Yes, ma'am' to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Adding another fifty. We are not six meters away. There is no reason to shout. Having a conversation this close requires a delicate tone. Do you understand?"

"Y-," He quickly realizes the mistake and instantly changed his volume. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Now here's what you are about to do after these push-ups: You are going to address yourself to the new students that entering these steps. No matter what the situation is, regardless of how obnoxious they appear to be, hold all chastising for another day. If you fail to achieve this, repercussions await. I don't want the same thing to happen to my friend here. Do I make myself crystal clear?" She questioned.

Ishimaru could only gulp as he did his best to answer. "Yes Ma'am."

 **~Kingdom Heart II: Rowdy Rumble~ End**

"Yokatta!" She brightened, and the atmosphere seemed to be normal again. "It was just a simple misunderstanding. My name is Kaiya Nozomi, the **Ultimate Supporter**. My friend who appears to be regaining his composure is Makoto Naegi, the **Ultimate Luckster**. Ah, you could actually stop with the push-ups; you are forgiven".

"Nonsense! I have failed to present a proper greeting as well as hurting your comrade. I shall generously receive this punishment and follow your request." He declared. His eyes lightened, and judging by his bravado… He's serious.

Kaiya sweatdropped. She really didn't mean to make a person do 150 push-ups; the presentation hasn't even started yet! As she tries to persuade Ishimaru, has finally been rebooted. _Ishimaru's alive…_ He took a minute to observe any sign of deception, only to find no head injury(thank god) nor any problems whatsoever. _Its really him! Its really, really him! But…How?!_ Naegi had to reassess his whereabouts. He's not relieving his memories, he's certain that he himself isn't in a dream… What other sensible possibilities is there!? Like an epiphany, Makoto, ironically, laugh at his own words. Sensible… Like that has ever been that way in Hope's Peak. No, no. His mind only gave him the answer he seeked: time travel( **He finally got folks.)** The only answer that could ease his mind. Looking back at his friends, he registered that all them could be- _If Ishimaru's here… then!_ Makoto raised his head frantically to see who else currently sitting in their seats. Upon that stage were the faces that he wanted to assure their well being: Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Yasuhiro Hagakure, and Toko Fukawa. Whether it was coincident or random fate, he was happy. Before he wanted to address the situation, smile, cry, hug, or anything that clearly shows adoration, he stopped to notice their reactions. Asahina and Hagakure looked amused at the spectacle around Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami are indifferent, and Fukawa scowling at them. What's technically the problem? Their reactions doesn't signal any familiarity. _They… they don't recognize me? Dooshite? Naze karera wa watashi o oboete imasen?_ He wondered sadly. He's fortunate that all are safe and in reach, but what's the point if all what they had endured is meaningless? _Am I… am I the only one who remembers?_ To have treasured, albeit terrifying, memories that brought them together… the bonds that they shared... only to be forgotten. Except for him… _Maybe it's for the best. At the very least, they wouldn't have to suffer the nightmares to come._ He smiled grimly.

* * *

Having to take their seats, the students that were there introduced each other, and Naegi was definitely certain that they don't know him.( **I decided to skip the intros on this one. It does get tedious and repetitive when everyone knows these characters. Not only that, but how many chapters does it take to move on from this spot? Jokes aside.)** As time maliciously savors the seconds it consumes, each 'victim/murderer' was entering the stage. It was something of a fantasy for Makoto. One by one, slowly but surely, he tries to acknowledge them without the remembering of the gruesome trials or death. Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata, Chihiro Fujisaki, Celestia Ludenburg, Sakura Oogami, Mondo Oowada, and Hifumi Yamada are all existing. The next two who entered gave Naegi a sense of despair. Even though he knew that it was likely that they would be here, he couldn't imagine seeing her again.

"Dah, Mukuro-Onee-san! Why did you make us come so early? We have fifteen more minutes left until they announce our arrivals. I could have finished the rehearsals by then." Junko Enoshima, the **Ultimate Fashionista** , proclaimed.

"Because Junko, I urgently feel that we must not be late for school." Mukuro Ikusaba stated. Makoto Naegi takes in her appearance. This is first time actually seeing the **Ultimate Soldier** without disguising as her sister.

"Tch. Come on you party pooper; might as well introduce ourselves since you clearly are eager for classes to start." Junko huffed.

"Affirmative. Initiating verbal contact." Makoto Naegi, for the life of him, couldn't see how **this** person manage to fool them from her persona.

The intro went by mildly, and everyone was waiting for the countdown to nine a.m. It was too surreal. All sixteen students were here to begin the school life. _Looks like I'm able to see what fun times we may have before the memory wipe._ Naegi thought. His brows lowered as he thought of Junko. _I swear… I promise you Junko. I will not allow you to have your way. If allowed, I'll prevent your despair!_ He determined. Wait... sixteen? He quickly looks at Kaiya Nozomi, who is currently having a little chat with Asahina and Oogami. _How does she fit in this equation? Junko vowed that there were only sixteen. So… what happened to you, Kaiya-san?_

 **~Danganronpa Ost: A New World Order~**

Before he could further resolve his thoughts, a part of the floor opened in front of them. A few seconds later, an individual appears from that opening. Makoto Naegi is confused; his mind is assuring him that he seen this person. Said person is in a black suit with a white shirt and a purple tie. His dark purple hair and sharp eyes are uncanny. Finally, after the supposedly long suspense, he spoke.

"I hope everyone wasn't startled by my appearance. It's nice to see the young faces who are going to excel here." He paused, then spoke again. " I am Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Before the showcase begins, I would like to state the following: Welcome, Class 78. May you have some of the best experiences here. You seventeen students, make Hope's Peak proud." As he finished, the clock struck nine, and people were gathering. The announcements rang true as a signal.

All students, teachers, and personnel enter the auditorium. It's the new the arrival of a class. I repeat: All students, teachers, and personnel enter the auditorium. It's the new the arrival of a class. Welcome Class 78.

Jin Kirigiri stepped up to the podium. It's showtime.

* * *

And that is it. It's the end of another chapter. Feel free to review. I will give another chapter in "time". If you're wondering about when another would arrive, to be honest… neither do I. I just decided to do a story on a whim. Then I got interested and decided to keep going… until I either lost the motive, or I'm busy with other things. Don't worry, I'll inform readers if that comes to point where I won't write(type) the chapters; I'll let someone else write the rest or have them get this story and leads it elsewhere. That's what I wanted to say(type). See ya again. Oh before I go…. Woohoo Danganronpa 3(anime) is out! I highly recommend watching if you are a fan.


	6. Hey! I'm Here Too

Dangan Ronpa: Time of Hope

Summary: It's finally time to get this thing rolling. Introducing the latest edition to Hope's Peak Academy. Surely nothing could go wrong right? Rated for violence, drama, and language. Romance is assured at a later time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I do not own Danganronpa nor its characters. Most characters are OOC. Also, Asahina is not dead! Which leaves me torn between pissed and happy. Pissed that Gozu died instead, but happy that she survived(I mean for god's sake, her best friend and brother were already taken from her; what more do you want?!). Though, to be perfectly honest, I still feel like she's about to die soon. Naegi is bound to survive(at least I hope so, don't need the main character dying so early without some epic ending), and with her bracelet(Which reminds me an awful lot like Zero Escape) forbidden rule... Yeah, things don't look so good. But enough about that... let us begin another segment of these skits. Oh, I should also add that I don't own any songs either!**

 **Kiyoshi: I swear that his plans will fail in the near damn future.**

 **Shusuke: Who?**

 **Akira:** **Kyosuke Munakata, former Ultimate Student Council President. He graduated three years ago. His goal is to expand Hope's Peak overseas. Currently still on constructions.**

 **Shusuke: Oh shit, Snake Eyes actually have a decent plan!**

 **Sachi: Snake Eyes?**

 **Shusuke: He always gave me damn lectures when I act. I was only sparring with my vic- I mean buddies.**

 **Giichi: Sir, you still haven't told us the reason.**

 **Yoshihiro: Probably he doesn't like his type of leadership.**

 **Akio: Taking a wild guess, but I assume that he's trying to usurp Jin Kirigiri's position as Hope's Peak headmaster right?**

 **Yoshihiro: How the hell would you know that? We just graduated, and he's rarely the talkative type.**

 **Heiwa: Honestly, I don't care for his plans.**

 **Hikaru: I agree, it doesn't have anything to do with us. We all have our own goals to complete.**

 **Akio(whispered): Assuming our goals are one and the same...**

 **Kiyoshi: They do matter because it will create problems that will hurt us! Him becoming headmaster is the same as becoming a dictator. His hardass beliefs will engulf those in flames by the end of it.**

 **Giichi: I can take care of the problem.**

 **Kiyoshi: Don't bother. I rather not see you lose a couple of body parts just for that.**

 **Sachi: Eh?! Is he that strong?**

 **Shusuke: Bastard has this chain-like sword with him, always gets me around the neck. Though it's different now, I have evolved once more.**

 **Yoshihiro: Too bad the 'strongest person in the world' title doesn't belong to you.**

 **Heiwa: OH?! I just remember something!**

 **Akio: Knowing you, it's going to be surprising.**

 **Sachi: What did you remember Heiwa?**

 **Akio: I got something to reveal soon~**

 **Akira: The showcasing is starting.**

 **Kiyoshi: Pause on that Matchmaker; the story is continuing.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hey! I'm Here Too ~

Location

Hope's Peak Academy

Time Sequence: 9:00 a.m.-?

 **~DANGANRONPA OST: Beautiful Dead~**

' **All students, teachers, and personnel enter the auditorium. It's the new the arrival of a class. I repeat: All students, teachers, and personnel enter the auditorium. It's the new the arrival of a class. Welcome Class 78.'**

"All right everyone. It's time for everyone to meet the new students," Chisa Yukizome state. It has been almost a year since she became a homeroom teacher. Her students are getting along with one another, for the better part. She smiles as she wonder what kind of new students would appear today.

"Yes Ma'am," announced her class. Everything seems to be going well. As they walked towards to auditorium, some were discussing what their personalities are.

"I wonder what kind of students we are about to see," Koizumi questioned. " M-maybe a few of them are kind?" Tsumiki squeaked. "Ah, you pig! She was asking me that question. Nobody was referring to you!" shouted Saionji. "Bwa-I'm so sorry!"

"Hey! Sonia-san! Would you like to seat next to me- "The Dark Lord doesn't care for who he sits with. You are graced to be in the same side" Tanaka announced. "Thank you Tanaka. It would be a pleasure," Sonia proclaimed. "S-Sonia-san?! Oh, I went from rejection to ignorance." Soda glumly said.

"Master, be aware of the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader." Pekoyama warned. "Understood. Maybe its best we show him who runs this area." Kuzuryu smirked.

"I can't wait to see the Ultimate Martial Artist. She's the strongest person in the world. The moment this showcase ends, I'm going to-" "Akane! I won't allow you to charge up against her on the first day! Wait for another time! Besides, I want to challenge her first." "What!? Oh come on, Nidai! I already called to fight her." "We sparred for so many times, but you haven't properly defeated me yet. Until you managed to overcome your urges, I'm taking your privileges to duel with her."

"Urges? Privileges? Oh, I wonder how those students will look? Curvy, round, Plump-" Before he finish his thoughts, Hanamura was subdued by Chisa. "Teruteru, we wouldn't want another repeat of punishment do you?" "No, Ma'am. I will behave. _But my eyes shall scan for my leisure!"_

"Everyone is lively as ever." Mumbled Ryota. "Yeah…" Said Chiaki while she was still playing her games. "Ah-ha! Ibuki remembers the forum saying there's another Ultimate Luckster this year. Maybe destiny will take place and Nagito will face him on a one-on-one deathmatch!" Ibuki triumphfully said. "I don't think I'm ready for a deathmatch Ibuki. Though, I hope he had better life than I."

* * *

"Is everyone ready for the freshmen to arrive?" asked Soshun Murasame, the current Ultimate Student Council President.

"Yes sir!" stated the Madarai octuplets, or rather, the Ultimate Multiple Birth Siblings. They were elected and served as bodyguards to the student council.

"Hmm, we have an interesting bunch, huh?" asked Yuto Kamishiro, while stuffing his face with sweet pastries. He is known as the Ultimate Secret Agent. Most students often forget that he's even there. Thankfully, the Student Council are aware of his existence.

"Maybe they will grow as friends? Though, Like every class, they have such a weird variety." Said Santa Shikiba, the Ultimate Botanist. "Ah, do you think that they would like my plants?"

"I think so, Tatata! Maybe we should give each them a Galanthus, to show them hospitality!" inquired the Ultimate Optimist. "Or we could give them the the ol' natural Cypress." retorted the Ultimate Pessimist. "A Cypress...? Oh, how does one look? What is its meaning to this plant? I think that would be wonderful!"

"Hey, don't go giving them anything! They may not even know how to properly take care of one." stated Haruka Hashira, the Ultimate Cheerleader. "Besides, I doubt that none of them are considerate about the responsibilities. Got anything new to share with us before we go, Shin?"

Shin Eisuke, the Ultimate Reporter, said the following, "Well, it won't be sixteen students that would be here. Apparently, a new student was added at the last second."

"Seriously? Who is the extra mysterious student then? The forum only got the original sixteen." asked DudeTheGuy **(totally his name)** , the Ultimate Internet Sensation. He's their Treasurer.

"The only thing I managed to obtain is her name and talent. She's Kaiya Nozomi, the Ultimate Supporter."

"Nozomi? Hey, is she related to that guy? You know, the one that used to be a student here. I heard that he's adding money for the school by doing… dangerous missions." asked the Ultimate Spy.

"What he does outside of this school is none of our concern, but we must be careful of his group. Sakuraba already informed me that he's having doubts on their ideas. Unfortunately, we are unable to proceed with our objectives. For now it is best that we maintain order for Hope's Peak. Let us enter the auditorium; it is necessary to scope whether they are a hindrance or help." stated Murasame.

* * *

Within Hope's Peak Academy is a laboratory, filled with many gadgets and concoctions. There lies a single sharp-tongue brainiac is who is known for being quite rude, mean, and incredibly witty. Lost in his memories, he remembers the same red head who often does ridiculous things to keep him in line. Yasuke Matsuda blankly stares at the book he'd been reading. As he lazily hears the announcement, he only mumbled a couple a sentences. "Junko Enoshima… it seems that you finally made it here as well. Guess I'll go to this little showcase then. Hmm, will she even recognize me?" As the words left from his mouth, the Ultimate Neurologist was already on his way.

* * *

Makoto Naegi could only listen to oncoming footprints that echoed through the building. It only became a couple, but quickly went to tens and and even now, that number was growing. The shifting pitter patter was now elevating to a united stomp. With each progression Naegi felt his heart skip a beat; hey, when you were recently survive a nightmarish tragedy, you don't expect a warm welcome to a regular school day. _If you could actually call this regular. Wouldn't it be better to just let us be in class?_ While in his thoughts, Kaiya was wondering why the curtains weren't close. She believes that if you are showcasing something, might as well savor the surprise. Though, it didn't stop gazes nor the conversations that they were receiving from the upper class students. "So, this the new class… freshmeat are about to have such a wonderful time." "Wait, didn't they say there were sixteen, why is there seventeen?" " "Forums are always wrong! Don't bother trying to look that up. Besides, I'm more interested on the Fashionista. " "What? You're joking, right? Just gaze at the glory of the Ultimate Pop Sensation! Her rhythm is simply enticing." "Aw, the Ultimate Programmer looks so adorable! We must capture her. She appears so shy." "Oh shit! Is that the Ultimate Martial Artist? Damn, he's buff!" "Um… that's a girl. Did you not notice the skirt." "Fuck! She didn't hear me, did she?" "Bwahahahahahaha! That damn hairstyle looks so stupid! Corn cobbed fool! This isn't the eighties anymore, bro." "Shush! That's the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader! You do not want to be on his bad side." "Uh-oh, look out people! We got another Murasame in the building!" The soldier is skilled, but she must suck socially. She could barely keep still of the commotion." "Great, there's this luckster on the group. God, he's just so ordinary." "Who's the purple haired chick with gloves?" And it went on and on. Their skepticism continued until…

"Everyone, may I have your attention." Slowly, all the Ultimates have quieted down. Everyone is anticipating what's about to go down. Sometimes, there are fun events that happen when a new class arrives. In one sequence a certain class was bombarded with fireworks and confetti; sadly, nobody found the culprit. In another, they pulled this prank where they hacked into the computers and tricked a class that intros were in a gym; Jin Kirigiri was pissed that very day. Everyone assumed that the new students didn't make it, creating false rumors that each of them were murdered mysteriously by either a killer or phenomenon. There's no telling what is the usual funny theme.

"It is a glorious day today, my students of Hope's Peak Academy. We bring, once again, students having the best of their abilities. For them, it is a lifetime opportunity; a future that guarantees success. I welcome you all, to Class of 78!" Everyone uproared with gleam. The teachers, staff, and personnel could only smile as the students on stage were a bit antsy with all the attention. "If you like, please introduce yourself to the Ultimates. Take stride as you are among them!" As he finished, Jin Kirigiri walked out of the stage and into the front of the exits. Naegi could only guess that he got his amusement from appearing like that. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was the first to introduce himself.

"Good morning, my fellow students! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass! My motto is 'be true to yourself, and live with vigor and fortitude!' It's great to witness such an event! Let roar the flames of our competitive spirits as we drive one another to academic superiority. "

* * *

"Why is there always a strict person within the group? I smell a conspiracy!" yelled Shusuke. "Who's the strict person in our organization then?" questioned Sachi. "Giichi." Said person could only look with his shades shiny in recognition.

* * *

"The name's Oowada. Nice to fucking meet ya."

* * *

"Vulgar mouth on him eh, Peko?"

* * *

"I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End. You might also know me as Hifumi Yamada… but I don't mind if you use my other name."

* * *

"Didn't you always wanted to meet this guy?" "Shut up. His personality is a bit off, but what he writes is grand."

* * *

"YO! Leon Kuwata's the name! Waddup brudda!"

* * *

"Am I missing something, or is he trying to act punk?" " No, you're right… he really doesn't look like a baseball player at all."

* * *

"My name's Sayaka Maizono. I look forward to getting to know everyone better."

* * *

"I heard that it's a dog eat dog world in her line of work. For all we know, she could leave a person in the dust without mercy." "That's just superstition. It's just rainbows and elfs with her fairy dancing."

* * *

"A name like mine… You all will forget it… as soon as I tell you anyway… Touko.. Fukawa."

* * *

"Geez, talk about low-self esteem. She almost reminds me of Tsumiki."

* * *

"Hellooooo! Junko Enoshima here! Pleased to meetcha! And the girl with short dark hair freckles chick who can't follow her own emotions is my twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba!" "Junko, I could have done my own introductions." " No can do. You would have probably choked at the attention. Besides this is payback for ruining my work!"

* * *

"They can't be twins! They look so awfully different! The hair, eyes, the freaking freckles!" "Who knows? DNA works in funny ways."

* * *

It was silent as the light purple haired girl with gloves stood at the podium. She stayed quiet, almost as though she wanted to create tension. Her eyes were baring stares at her father. What seem like ten minutes, she spoke, "My name is Kyoko Kirigiri."

* * *

"Holy crap, is she related to the headmaster?!" " Now that you mention it, there's a resemblance. Check out her clothing, it just screams detective!"

* * *

"H-hello, nice to meet you. I-I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. I feel really shy about these introductions."

* * *

"I'm doing it. Men, we can't just have that innocent girl harassed by anyone! Who's with me in the birth of the Fujisaki Fan Club!?" And the audience roared in agreement. Naegi could only give his sentiments since he knows the truth about Chihiro. Speaking of which, Chihiro appears to be sulking in the inside.

* * *

"My name's Aoi Asahina! Who's up for a little swimming?"

* * *

"What's wrong Horus?" "Oh nothing. She just reminded me of some bad case I was in. That phrase kinda set me off."

* * *

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Celestia Ludenberg. But I would prefer if you call me Celes."

* * *

"That name is utter bullshit.." Akio mumbled. "What if it was her real name?" questioned Sachi. "The chances are the same as me running naked with bloody cuts and scars while fending off the mafia." "Huh?" "A person breathing in space." "But a person can't… oh."

* * *

"They call me Yasuhiro Hagakure. I predictions are always thirty percent right! But with a fee."

* * *

"Hey~ fortune teller! Will I ever get married?" " Knock it off Aiko! Seriously, don't buy into his farce." "Eh? Don't say that, Riko. He shouldn't be fake if he made it here. Don't be a party pooper~" "Will it kill you to stop being so positive with everyone? "Would it kill you be stop being so negative?" "Touche. At times like this Sakuraba should be our time breaker." "*Giggles* Either that, or we become a pain in his ass." "Did… did you just a make horrendously good joke?" "I am to please."

* * *

"I'm Byakuya Togami. How long do you intend at holding this little charade?"

* * *

"Cheeky brat, but it's no surprise that he would feel that way." "What do you mean." " He's the esteemed son of financial giants, the Togami Group. I give my left arm to bet that he already claimed a vast fortune as well as several companies." " No way!" " Yeah, a spoiled child that will never understand the depths of human socialization. Ultimately, that's his own downfall."

* * *

"Oogami Sakura."

* * *

"Are you sure that's a chick?" "YEESSS!" "Damn, then I doubt that she could even obtain a relationship." "Actually, she **is** seeing someone." "WHAT!?" "Not me of course, but the person who previously held the title 'strongest person in the world'." "Wow…. just wow." "Shin, good job staying informed." " No problems, President."

* * *

It went down to two people for the showcasing. Naegi was in his own world when Kaiya nudged him, asking whether he wanted to go last or not. He decided to go last, ensuring that she should have the spotlight. Kaiya shrugged, but nonetheless proceeded on her little introduction. Makoto could sit in anxiety as he wanders into day dreams. _Is this when we started bonding with one another? I might have felt the same way, without my earlier experience I mean. Everyone here is so unique and… hopeful. Not to mention that it's so not what I imagined at all._ As Kaiya was nearing her speech, Naegi slowly walked up to the podium. _I suppose that I'm last; better make a good appearance._

Sadly, his luck won't allow that. Right when he was a couple feet away from the microphone, he tripped on his own shoelaces, causes him to tumble off stage. As the crowd gasped he sprung up in the air by a placed trampoline. Wailing his arms wildly, Naegi managed to grab hold a bar. Said bar made a few metallic noises before snapping, swinging Naegi around the audience. "AAAAHH!" That was only noise you were hearing from him. The Ultimates watched with intense expectation of a major fail. As he was soaring in the air, he noticed the end result would be the wall; not feeling to die on the first day, he ran across the walls, hoping to find the nearest ground to jump to. The other end of the iron bar snapped, forcing Naegi to jump and take a risk on his survival. Upon landing, he somehow triggered hidden fireworks that shot through the stage. Unfortunately, his hood caught a firework and shot him again into the air. He managed to get the explosive off, but he was bound to crash into the stage. Closing his eyes to expecting danger, Naegi was solemnly praying for the afterlife. After the potential thud, the dust cleared, it revealed that he was saved by someone. Naegi slowly opened his eyes as he was staring at a person he never seen before. " Hello there my little angel! You gave me quite a fright today. For a second there, I thought we had to make a grave for you." Naegi didn't know how to respond to that, but the person who saved him also said this while shooing him with his hand. " Oh, don't mind me, please make that introduction. I got my own surprise as well." Though the guy clearly has not understand the mood that Makoto had given, he didn't want to disappoint. "I will. Thank you for saving me."

* * *

"Oh! Ibuki thought he was a goner! He flew like fifty in the air, screaming for dear life. Komaeda, you must teach him how to properly manifest his luck. His life literally hangs in the balance." Unfortunately, Nagito wasn't paying attention. His own self stared in disbelief at what he just witness. He wondered if Naegi had it bad as he had. Curiosity piqued, he made a promise to interact the Ultimate Luckster. _Who knows. There might be hope for us yet._

* * *

"I'm so terribly sorry for that spectacle. I didn't mean to make an accident here at Hope's Peak. With that being said, allow me introduce myself. My name Makoto Naegi, and I'm the-"

"Upup Upupup"

Everything seems to be in a standstill. Makoto Naegi could only stare in horror and what he just heard. His mind raced as he quickly turn to look at Junko Enoshima. She appears to not said anything at all, confusing him. His vision became black and white as he quickly scans the area around him. Nothing. He continued in a frenzy until he heard a soft beeping within the podium. Hoping that his mind was playing tricks, Makoto slowly lend his ear at the wood. Beep. Beep. Beep. There was indeed something within this block of wood. As Naegi begins to open it, a small yet familiar voice from his right side rang his eardrums. "Naegi, watch out!" Shocked and instinctively, he quickly leaped from podium and within the next few seconds-

 **KABOOM**

 **-** the front stage engulfed in flames as the smell of gunpowder soared into the air.

* * *

And that is it. It's the end of another chapter. Feel free to review. I will give another chapter in "time". Don't worry, I'll inform readers if that comes to point where I won't write(type) the chapters; I'll let someone else write the rest or have them get this story and leads it elsewhere. That's what I wanted to say(type). See ya again. Oh before I go…. The twilight syndrome is a bitch.


End file.
